


Long Live The King, Side: Pony

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuntboy, DICK TOO BOMB, Fisting, Hashi can't get enough of Mada's pussy, Hashirama is a beast in the sheets, Hashirama is the king of bad sex jokes, Madara is a size queen, Madara knows pussy popping no jutsu, Other, Rimming, long live the king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: This is a 6 part mini prequel to Long Live The King. A side story detailing Hashirama and Madara's early years but only really focused on their sexual encounters. These first 4 parts titles based around the song "Pony" the SoMo remake. A companion  piece is coming soon set in AU that follows the lyrics.





	1. Chapter 1: I Want It

**Chapter 1: I Want It**

18 year old Hashirama "Tree Maker" Senju walked down the dark pathway leading into the Village Hidden In The Trees. He hummed quietly to himself as he went, his long dark brown hair flowing in the midnight breeze. He looked up at the moon and prayed to Kaguya in thanks for such a beautiful night. The Village Hidden In The Trees was founded by himself and his best friend turned secret lover, 17 year old Madara "Moon Sight" Uchiha. They had grown up together in the village, under the watchful eyes of the Senju and Uchiha clan combined forces.

It was fortold that a descendant of Hashirama's would one day lead a great victory and become King of all demons in this world. The elders of the Senju clan had kept this to themselves however, not even Hashirama knew the full story of it. One day he would know, and that day would tear his life apart. All he did know was that he would not live forever and he was determined that the bond between he and his Madara lasted for the rest of beyond eternity. But for now, he headed into the Uchiha Clan castle, sneaking in to see the prince of the clan, his rose, his beautiful Madara.

The raven haired other laid across his bed, yukata, white and red, hanging off his left shoulder. His face was covered in blood sweat, legs spread eagle, a hand rubbing pale fingers over his own clit, head thrown back into the bed, moaning Hashirama's name in panting breaths. This was the sight that greeted the Senju as he walked into Madara's room after evading the guards.

"My love, you look even more beautiful than ever in this moment..."

Madara looked up, startled, "H-Hashi...", the male made his way over to him, letting the yukata he wore himself, brown and gold fall to the floor. His naked body revealed a straining 12 inch long 10 inch thick cock that stood fully erect and pulsating. Madara stared at it with an unreadable emotion on his face, watching his love's heavy balls swing with the force. "Hashirama...I..." he turned away, a blush forming across his cheeks.

"Yes my beauty?", Hashirama reached out to cup the other's face between his hands, slowly climbing ontop of him.

"I love you.." the raven whispered, kissing him with passion. Hashirama smiled into the kiss, sliding between Madara's legs. He ground against him slowly, cock slipping between his folds.

"I love you too, sweetest Madara...", tongue diving into the sharingan user's mouth the wolf lifted his Eve's left leg over his shoulder, "do you recall the night we married beside the river?"

  
Hashirama asked this as he drove his cock deep inside the cunt of the one beneath himself.

"I...I recall yes...you made love to me on the riverbank, after we fought...", Madara groaned as he was breached for the first time that night and the fourth time in his young life so far.

"Do you recall what I did to you that night? do you know why we fought?", he moved slowly within his male wife, thrusts long and lazy.

"I caught you...kissing... Mito Uzumaki...the village whore...", the tengu wrapped his slender yet muscular legs around the wolf demon's waist tightly as he spoke. Hashirama smiled down at him, kissing him again.

"I know my darling, but you know that bitch will lift her tail for anyone, she was seeking to rub herself all over me right after leaving your little brother's bed if you have forgotten."

Madara pouted but a particularliy rough thrust from his husband made him moan in pleasure, mouth agape. "I had f-forgotten...I was ready to kill you...but then..."

The larger of the two pulled his mate close and began to pick up the pace with his thrusts, he kissed up and down the raven haired's neck, sitting back. "but then, after we were both bloody and laying on the ground with various bones broken and organs ruptured, I pulled you ontop of me, leaning into your ear, I whispered...". Madara growled as Hashirama moved faster, the sounded echoed in hs chest when he saw his love move back, Madara straddling him, still impaled on his cock.

"You whispered of what you truly thought of Mito, assuring me that she was nothing more than dirt beneath the...", he shook his head the rest too embarassing for him to repeat.

Hashirama chuckled, "the hooves of my trojan horse, tonight and forevermore, your pussy is the only gate my wooden pony will be invading..."

"Hashirama!" Madara groaned in annoyance.

"Yes my love?"

The raven looked down at his lover, eyes half lidded as he bit his bottom lip, his voice was a low needy moan, sharingan spinning in his eyes.

**"I want it..."**

TBC in part 2: **Let's Do It.**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama beats that pussy up like a beast.

**Part 2: Let's Do It**

"Well then, let's do it..."

Hashirama whispered this into Madara's ear as he leaned up and grabbed the raven haired Eve by the hips.

Madara felt a shiver run up and down his spine as he felt the Knight's aura surround them both, a kiss being placed against a pale throat. He nodded slowly, sliding all the way down on the massive cock that had been brought to life with desire for him. Hashirama moaned, laying back, hands still firmly gripping his wife he pumped his hips up. Madara rolled his own hips back down to meet those of the Senju, leaning forward he locked lips with his love.

They kissed with vigor, Hashirama bucking up into the other as Madara began to bounce on his cock even harder. "You can do better than that... my Queen...", they locked eyes once these words left the brunette's mouth.

"We will be together forever Madara...no matter what happens, no matter what lives we lead...I will be the only one balls deep inside you...no matter who we are...", he put a hand around Madara's neck, pushing him up.

The raven's mouth hung open as Hashirama began to violently thrust into him, he had always been a bit of a sadomasochist. It showed through in Hashirama's sometimes violent and sadistic treatment of his lover. He began to slam his hips up into Madara, claws digging into his neck as he did so. The raven cried out as his mate pulled his other hand around to give a loud smack to both his ass cheeks, first the right then the left.

That fat ass jiggled with the force of each hard, thwap!, of Hashirama's large, strong, hand.

"Ha-Hashirama..." came the moan, the raven slapping his hips down on his lover, squeezing tightly around his love's cock. "Madara...", came the quiet groan in reply, Hashirama began to strangle the other, not in a fatal way, but just enough to cut off his air supply.

Madara gave a loud, strangled scream through the pressure on his throat as the older teen pounded roughly up into the tight, soaking wet pussy that he was determined would belong to no one else but him for as long as his soul existed.

He watched as his Madara stared down at him, hands gripping at Hashirama's chest, drool sliding down the right of his mouth, cheeks flushed, sharingan glowing in the dark room.

He was whimpering with bliss as he smashed his hips back down into every thrust the larger male pummeled into his heated body. Hashirama's eyes widened for a moment before he pulled his wife into a loving kiss, wrapping both his arms around Madara's waist, pulling him close and kissing him even deeper, tongue swiping over his lips. The younger teenager gasped in surprise, his lover's cock angled in it's thrusts striking his g-spot. Hashirama took this moment to let his tongue delve into his lover's mouth once more, dancing with it as he pushed himself all the way into the raven haired tengu.

"My Madara...so sweet you are..." the wolf growled into his ear as he dove in even farther, his grip on Madara's neck returning as he dug his claws in, drawing blood. Madara managed to chuckle as Hashirama continued his brutal assault in beating his pussy with each slam of his hips. "Praise the lord...", they both whispered as they kissed again, biting into each other's tongue and letting the blood flood down their joined chins.

The unspoken father of creation was Jashin, husband and Knight of Kaguya, he demanded blood and death as well which made sure life continued. He himself was murdered by Kaguya, in order to start the cycle. He'd been reborn as Sesshomaru in a distant land far away from them and their lives. The blood pooled between them but was quickly flung across the bed as Hashirama pushed Madara down onto the sheets, pounding into him with strong violent thrusts. The sound of skin slapping into skin echoed around the walls. The bed began to rock as he slipped a finger into the younger's pussy alongside his own length.

The raven's eyes went wide as saucers once he felt the invasion. Hashirama pulled his cock out and curling his fingers, shoved his fist inside. With a loud moan Madara screamed, hands flying to claw at the bed sheets once the Senju had pushed his fist all the way in, part of his arm past the wrist vanishing as well. "Hashirama...my Hashirama!", Madara threw his head back as he squeezed around the invading limb.

Hashirama smirked, flipping his love over onto his stomach, fist still buried in his Madara's beautiful, greedy cunt. He lifted Madara's hips up and pulled his ass cheeks apart, running his tongue around the pale pink ring of his anal entrance. Madara's back arched as he whined and moaned but soon he could do nothing but scream as Hashirama began to piston his fist in and out of his Eve's sweet pussy...

TBC in Part 3: **Riding On My Pony.**


	3. Ridin' On My Pony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama knows just how to make Madara his 'woman', meaning the Uchiha is rendered a screaming, moaning pile of ecstasy by the time he's finished.

"Oh gods! Hashirama!!!" The Senju had pulled his fist out, the thick love juices dripping down his digits.

"Madara-chan~", he growled licking his fingers clean before he bit at his wife's earlobe. He picked him up and sat the raven in his lap. Madara whined as he felt his Hashirama's near horse sized erection flush against his own wet arousal. "Imagine my love, the mighty, all powerful Uchiha Madara, reduced to a whimpering, whining, screaming woman, begging for my cock until your pussy becomes so swollen nothing but my touch can satisfy you...", Madara's face turned beet red, but Hashirama was correct, in the presence of his Knight, his eternal lover, his soulmate for life, he was all but totally powerless to the desires that sprang forth from him. "You could say, you like big wood ne?" the brown haired man chuckled, finding time to crack a joke. Even as his hot iron rod of a stiffened dick rubbed against the soaking wet pussy that eagerly ground on it, like the slut for his lover that Madara was but would never admit to anyone but Hashirama. Madara glared at his husband, but he knew how to get his stupidly happy beloved back on track.

"Hashi-sama....", it was something that the older man only ever uttered when they were alone, when no prying ears could hear. It was something that turned Hashirama into a raging monster that sought to do nothing but ravish his wife in every way possible. The Uchiha had learned this the hard way on their wedding night, he prepared himself but even then it wasn't enough. Hashirama roared and picking up the other teen, he angled his penis to strike Madara's g-spot dead on, as he slammed his love down on his gigantic cock in one fluid motion. The sharingan user was seeing stars, his mouth hung open as he bounced like a rag doll sitting in an inflatable house on Hashirama's lap. The brown haired demon leaned into his ear, voice like sexual chocolate, "ride me, my Madara, my wife"

 

**"You can never deny how badly you need me inside you...you can never deny how hard you wish to find yourself, ridin' on my pony..."**

 

"Hashirama.....Hashirama!!", he cried out over and over again, squealing and moaning Hashirama's name as the Senju gripped his hips until he felt the skin tear under his claws. Hashirama slammed up into Madara, his heavy ball sack slipping in along with the knot that had formed. Stretched to the max, the brown haired man licking and suckling at his nipples, Madara could hold back no longer. Hashirama stopped him from moving, allowing him only to bounce on his cock as he controlled each movement. He pounded the ever tightening pussy harder and harder, their equally loud screaming moans echoing around the room. The raven squeezed himself around the thickened girth of his husband yet again, cumming with a keening cry for the millionth time that night. He squirted down hard, spraying his orgasm against his lover's dick. Hashirama roared into Madara's ear, quieting down to whisper words of love and devotion to him as he crushed him against his chest and slapped his hips up into him. He too came like a slowly erupting volcano, his cock growing in length and thickness until if Madara looked down between them, he could see the heavy cock's outline pressing against his stomach.

When his husband's seed flooded into his womb the Uchiha threw his head back and screamed to the heavens above. His long black hair flowing out behind him. He whimpered "fuck me...fuck me Hashirama...!!!", Hashirama groaned at the noise, bucking into him even faster and harder, attacking his neck with licks, kisses, nips and bites. He sucked on his neck with passion, kissing him with ruthless love and desire. Madara panted as he looked at his beloved through half lidded eyes. Hashirama fell forward atop his Madara, kissing along his jawline.

 

"Tonight is not over my sweet rose, I am not going to stop until you are screaming my name so loudly that your very parents walk into this room as I impregnate you right before their eyes." the tree man whispered this into the tengu's ear as he kissed his temple. Madara frowned a bit but his blush soon out won the embarrassment. Madara could only twitch in pleasure, as his climax was still rippling through him. Hashirama stroked his cock as he kissed up and down the other's toned firm body, down to his soft, supple hips, over the lips of his leaking, abused cunt. Finally trailing his kisses back up over every ab and muscle till he reached the other's ear yet again, this time his voice was low, animalistic moan of a whisper, the hand gripping his member, pumping it even harder. He was still inside him, the knot had only just begun to shrink....

 

**"Madara-chan, my sweet sweet Madara-chan, with your sweet sweet little pussy... my saddle, is waiting..."**


	4. My Saddle's Waiting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " If only we had enough time....that sweet, sweet pussy..... Madara..... the things I would do to you......" ~Hashirama.

Hashirama took this time to lean back and look his Madara up and down, stopping his motions suddenly and pulling out. A whine of protest rumbled in the Uchiha's throat as he felt his lover's massive erection slip free from the sopping wet confines of his deliciously raw pussy. The knot had gone down, cum leaked out of the gaping folds and down pale milky thighs to land on the bedsheets. Hashirama leaned down to run his long tongue over Madara's pussy, dipping inside the cum filled hole to plug it tight. A low moan erupted from the raven as his long fingers found themselves buried in the tree ninja's dark brown locks. Hashirama rubbed his still swollen cock against the bedsheets. Eye level with his favorite place in the world the teen smiled into Madara's pussy.

The clit was as big and as round as a small thumb, the pubic hairs ran wild around the mound of beloved flesh. It was kept at a trimmed state of unruliness of course. Hashirama loved it bushy and Madara wasn't complaining, he ran his index finger over the parted folds. Studying them for a while, they were darker than the rest of Madara's body. The outer folds were a dark grey the inner folds black, owing to his tengu heritage Hashirama realized. It only served to cause his cock to leak again, his tongue licking and caressing the inside of the other male's vagina. He pressed his nose into it and inhaled deeply, the aroma of his Madara only made the teen harder as he slowly rose up and away.

 

Madara stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, Hashirama pulled his wife up and then laid back on the bed, his stiff dick sticking out into the air. Madara's eyes glazed over, running a hand over Hashirama's muscular frame, dipping down to cup his heavy ballsack in one large hand. The Eve chirped a love song to his husband, moving over him to grip that fat cock that just the sight of made his knees buckle underneath him. He wanted to worship Hashirama's body....

 

Hashirama saw the look of reverence and desire in his beloved tengu's gaze, they locked eyes and the larger male reached out to squeeze the rounded globes of Madara's large ass. It jiggled in his hands and he let out a pleased moan. The dark haired teen lowered himself down on his mate, a low cry mixed with whimpered moans of his own being retrieved from Madara. "If only we had more time.... that sweet, sweet pussy....Madara...the things I would do to you...", Hashirama's voice was a deep seductive whisper into Madara's ear as he gripped that ass and began to pound up into his wife's searing heat.

"Hashi....rama!!" , Madara grabbed Hashirama's shoulders and pushed him back against the bed. He rose up before slamming himself back down. Harder and faster he went, slapping his hips down into Hashirama's. Hashirama met him stroke for stroke, his knot swelling again and filling his Madara. The Uchiha groaned, popping his pussy around the length that filled him to the core. The effect rippled through Hashirama who was so close to cumming his cock twitched inside his wife. Skin, sticky, wet and pleasure laden skin slapped against skin as their cries filled the room. Madara's parents awoke to their son's loud keening scream of absolute bliss. He and Hashirama came at the exact same time, Taijima and Kogo Uchiha rushing into the room to witness Hashirama climaxing up into their heir's womb for the millionth time that night. Madara wrapped around him and his cock as if his life depended on it. The Uchiha was heaving for breath , sweaty and shaking, arms wrapped tightly around Hashirama's neck and his legs wrapped in a death grip around his waist.

Hashirama looked at Madara's parents, the biggest of shit eating grins on his face.

"Hello mr. and mrs. Uchiha!"

Taijima saw red, his wife fainted.

 

Hashirama licked the side of an exhausted Madara's face.

"I love you Hashirama...."

To be continued in: Come And Jump On It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the love this fic has been getting! Let me know if you want an NC-17 rated HashiMada version of Long Live The King! The plot would be different and Hashirama will be a teenager near adult and heir of the Senju by the time he and a young Madara meet. If anyone could do me a solid fanart of this fic would be epic! A picture of a cuntboy Madara would be the single most perfect thing in the world. Outside of that I'm taking requests for fanfics!


	5. Chapter 5: Come and Jump On It Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the lyrics of this lil Wayne song sum up this next chapter. My computer broke sadly, so I lost all my files and I am forced to use my tablet virtual keyboard to do this, so please give me a few to get this chapter out. This chapter is nothing more than a preview.

_I like a long hair thick red-bone_

_Open up her legs to fillet Mignon that pussy_

_I'ma get in an' on that pussy_

_If she let me in, I'm a own that pussy_

_Go on' throw it back and bust it open like you 'posed to_

_Girl, I got that dope dick_

_Now come here lemme dope you_

_You gon' be a dope fiend....._

 

Hot, it was so hot, Hashirama's never ending assault on his cum splattered pussy was driving him into sensory overload. Pale white hands gripped black sheets for dear life. His legs slung over strong broad tanned shoulders. Madara's eyes were filled with nothing but pleasure, higher than the effect of any opium trader's ill gotten gains. He reached his head up from the pillow, soaked in sweat and the delicious scent of sex and Hashirama, to kiss him deeply, hands pulling at his hair. The larger of the two responded with an intense moan that ripped through Madara like a tidal wave.... 

 

His legs tightened their grip, his arms encircled the strong neck. He whispered into Hashirama's ear how good it felt to feel him so deep, that he didn't care that his parents were standing in the doorway..."Hashi-sama...your cock is so fucking hot....so big...your the only one who can make me melt even before you begin to touch me..."

 

Hashirama had given him a puzzled look, though his eyes grew hard and serious again almost instantly. Even though the cheap 200 yen whore like moan the raven had let loose in his ear had driven him to fuck his beauty into the mattress, he was still concerned.

 

Concerned because Taijima had a sword and was walking back into the room even as the headboard of the western style bed began to slam into the wall and Madara's screams of "Oh God!" only inflated the tree man's hidden ego.

He purred into his Madara's mouth, "I better be. No one else but me can or will ever touch you..."

 

Preview end.


	6. Come and Jump On It Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, if you want more HashiMada action, with some NaruSasu and AshuInd thrown in the mix, leave me a comment.

Hashirama could feel himself getting closer as Taijima yelled at him, charging over to the bed. A tree root spiraled up out of the ground to wrap around the Uchiha elder's form, placing him outside the room and petting his head, handing his wife a glass of water and politely closing the door in their faces. Madara's claws dug into his husband as he wailed in unrestrained bliss. "Hashirama....so close....my shujin.....!", a smile crept onto the brunette's features. Shujin, husband, but in a way that meant his Madara recognized the power he held over him. Hashirama was not a prideful man, a bit unhinged mentally but he was humble about everything. Everything except Madara, his wife melted into his embrace as if he were king of the gods come to earth. Hashirama didn't want or have much in this world, so that bit of reverence and near worship satisfied his hidden ego. He didn't need to be recognized by the world, all he wanted was the love and desire of his beautiful Madara.

 

Oh how his wife screamed his name when he plunged even deeper inside, touching the back of his womb. Kissing his eyelids Hashirama began to fuck him gently, hips swaying in and out, molding perfectly as he pressed into him harder each time. Madara rocked with him, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. The raven leaned up to whisper into his Hashirama's ear, "I love you, I love you so much... through everything we have faced in the past and everything we will face in the future. My heart is open only to you, just as my pussy is open only to you, my legs will never spread for another, only you can take me into your arms..."

 

The smirk from earlier returned, Hashirama kissed Madara with all the fiery hot passion that the love contained within every fiber of his being for his wife could pour into it. He began hard, rapid thrusts, burying his balls inside his beloved beauty all while each rock of their tightly joined bodies sent the headboard to deeply dent the wall behind it. "Mine!" he roughly snarled into Madara's hot open mouth as he flooded the raven to the brim with a final, earth shattering thrust. The wall snapped and crumbled once the headboard smashed into it, the bed jumping off the floor with a loud crash.

"Oh God! I'm cumming!! I'm cumming!! God!!!" Back arched, head buried into the pillow so hard the bed sunk under it, his claws raking into Hashirama's flesh, Madara's shriek of pleasure echoed around the destroyed room. The bed had broken as well, Hashirama collasped atop Madara among the feathers and exploded matress. 

 

Madara panted for breath as Hashirama purred, "I know I am god, and you, my queen, are my most perfect, beautiful, goddess. I'd crash through a million gates just to hold you in my arms....and impale you upon on my hard, wooden pony forevermore..."

A destroyed pillow smashed into his face, followed by a pair of delicate yet battle hardened lips crashing into his own only seconds later. "Usuratonkachi...." Madara growled, Hashirama grinned bashfully, "Yes my beautiful teme?" 

 

"Lets go to your place...make love to me on a bed I wouldn't mind breaking...preferably the one in your parents room..."

 

Hashirama scooped his goddess into his arms with a loving smile, vanishing as he spoke.

 

"This pony ride wouldn't have it any other way...."

 

End~


	7. Bonus, Madara Beautiful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a thank you to my readers enjoy this picture I found on deviantart, I own nothing, just seeing this reminded me of how my fic Madara should look....beautiful....can't you imagine? That beautiful pussy hidden beneath those rose petals?....ripe and dripping for the large rough hands of Hashirama to grip those thighs.....and plunge into those tight....wet...walls?~

 

"So beautiful.... Madara-chan is so beautiful....let me make love to your pussy....fill your body with my cock and your mind with thoughts only of me...." ~ Hashirama, Long Live The King: Reincarnation Of Love.


	8. Final Bonus, video~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! just an update! need a beta reader!

<https://youtu.be/720noMLusPo>

 

Check out my HashiMada videos~ ♡♡♡♡ Stay tuned for sex, blood and adventure in Hashirama's Lullaby.

 

See ya soon.


	9. One Final Thing

A special short epilogue:

 

 

Hashirama reached out, after the night finally faded into morning. He sighed in blissful content wrapping his arms snug around Madara. The raven yawned and turned to press his face into Hashirama's chest. "So...." the brown haired man began quietly, Madara looked up at him, hair disheveled and left eye still closed in sleep. 

 

"What Hashirama?" he asked in a slightly annoyed, groggy voice.

 

 

"Can I officially say that you've been knocked...UP by wood?"

 

 

 

A pillow came slamming into the side of the tree man's goofy grinning face.

 

A few minutes later Madara mumbled...settling back into Hashirama's close embrace, head nuzzled into his chest.

 

"Maybe..."

 

To Be Continued in Long Live The King: Forests Of Senju!


End file.
